A Meeting At Dawn
by pofien
Summary: This is a story I wrote for an English project for the novel Hatchet.Please enjoy and Review.


**AN:**

**This is a story I did for an English project for the novel Hachet. I hope you enjoy the story and please review.**

_**A Meeting At Dawn**_

As the night sky wrapped the forest and in inhabitants in a cloak of ever lasting darkness, the sky it self was dotted with millions upon millions of stars that lit up the sky with their pure light and pierced the ever ending veil of darkness that was slowly but surely settling on the earth. Yet living amongst the dark night and the shadow born night terrors lives a beacon of light , of hope that its creator may be found and taken way form a place very few truly understand and the rest fear it because of things the don't fully understand and never will unless then change there ways. What is such as place you may ask? Well I'll tell you, it would be the untamed wilderness, some of the world's last frontiers that the humans selfishly cut and burn down to farther their own desires without thinking about the consistences of their actions. That may be their down fall one day, if their greed for every thing and any thing doesn't get there first.

And what of the beacon of light? It's seems to be a camp fire, but who made it and a better question why are they out here in this hash unforgiving land were only the strongest survive its cruel trials? Well lets spread our wings and find out shall we? As we launch our self into the windy night, gradually making our way to the source of the life giving and destroying light and its maker. The only comforts on this relatively short journey, was the feeling of the air churning beneath our wings and of the wind caressing the tips of our wings, with only the weak sliver light of the waning moon to guide us. Then we are over the clearing were the fire light was emanating from. As we circle the clearing we can see a lone figure crouched next the blazing fires warmth, from our vantage point we can't clearly make out the figures features do to the fire casting its shadow over them. As we fetch up in an now familiar sweet smelling ceder tree, the figures features be come clearer. The figure appears to be male, a relatively young one at that, so a boy then. His once silky black hair was matted with dirt and grime .His once bight hazel eyes darkened with the knowledge he has grained though his experiences out here in the wild unforgiving wilderness. Now tan skin was a sunset of colors as well a littered with bites from varies insects. His clothes were little better, torn and ripped in varies places it was hard to tell what they were before they were destroyed beyond repair.

What seems strange about the boy is the time for year the came to this area, although we rarely get visitors when the we do get them it usually in the early spring to mid summer months.

When the boy first came here it was already late summer, the only survivor of a plane crash at a near by lake. Ever since that first day he arrived in this woods we have kept a close watch on him, all the while we have been his guide helping him when he needed it the most, but always staying in the shadows to remain unseen by any and all. In a way we are the boy's guardian. It will be inserting to see how the events play out the next few months, seeing that winter will have settled in by then. He should be alright for the time being now, although summer is almost at its end and fall will soon be apron us he should have enough time to prepare for the on onslaught that the winter months will bring if he uses it wisely.

The rustling of bushes from across the clearing pulls us out of our thoughts. The boy head snaps up at the noise, his eyes scanning the clearing for the source of the noise. His body tense ready to move at moment notice. He soon gets his answer, out of the shadowed forest came six wolfs. All of varies sizes and colors, from pure white to tawny brown to silver-ish gray. The largest of the six; A jet black wolf with deep blue eyes. Probably the alpha of the pack, took a step toward the boy and bowed his head to him. The boy who had done nothing, not even moving since the wolfs arrived, bowed his in return to avoid a fending the proud and regal creature. One wrong move and he may lose his life and there was nothing we could do. His very survival is in his hands and the actions he takes against these wolfs.

The Alpha signaled to one of his pack mates to come forwarded, It was a small silver-ish white she-wolf that answered his call. In her jaws was some type of game bird, at her leader's signal she doped the bird a few feet in front of the boy and then backed away. The Alpha then leaded his pack to the other side of the fire from the boy signaled them to lay down and rest. A flicker of understanding appears in the young boys eyes. Food inactchange the warmth from the fire. A fair trade.

Our time with the boy is almost at an end. For the Dawn is fast approaching.

Even now the dawn's first ray's are slowly creeping over the horizon and spreading across the night sky. We on longer have to worry about the boy, his new guardians will watch over him and guide him for as along as he is here. It time for us to go, for the dawns light is getting stronger.

Our job is done.

As launch our self out of the tree and spread our wings once again, circling the clearing as we gain altitude. Taking one last look at the boy and his new protectors, Then we are gone, disappearing into the still fading night.


End file.
